


B is for Bragging Rights

by MariaPriest



Series: Stargate Drabbles' Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: During "Covenant" (Season 8), Jack O'Neill and Thor have more than just business with the president.





	B is for Bragging Rights

O’Neill finally had reasonable control of his emotions. “Colonel Chekov, if I were you, I’d shut my pie hole,” he responded amiably, though tainted with an undercurrent of molten sarcasm.

“Are you thinking this _award_ will compensate for the loss of one of Russia’s finest citizens? And for the death of Lieutenant Colonel Evanov on P3X-367?”

“This is about Vaselov, _Colonel_ , not about anyone else or about politics. It’s about the SGC paying its respect to one of its own. It’s not about any hidden agenda you or I might have. No, wait. I _have_ no hidden agenda. And I _know_ you can’t say the same, Yuri.”

Hammond glanced at Thor, who seemed to be enthralled with the goings-on between the two men. He couldn’t be prouder of Jack at the moment; proud of his self-control, because if anyone ever needed decking, it was Chekov. Yep, Jack just kept confirming he was the only man for the job of SGC Commander.

“Oh, come now, General,” Chekov continued, lending a touch of contempt to O’Neill’s title. “You’ve objected to a Russian presence at the SGC for years. One has to think this sudden change of heart is covering for some ulterior motive.”

His free hand clenched tightly at his side, O’Neill reached his limit. “General Hammond, Thor, if you’ll excuse me, I need some air. And cake. Though not necessarily in that order.” Turning to Chekov, he nailed him with a venomous look. “ _Gonach, hasshak!_ ” His gaze returned to his CO and his alien friend. Nodding respectfully, he left them and headed for the dessert table.

Several moments passed before Thor broke the silence. “That was an interesting dialogue. Is this typical Earth custom?”

“No, it’s not, Thor. Just some dirty laundry being aired on the colonel’s part. Right, Colonel Chekov?”

The Russian, who was staring at the retreating but confident figure of Jack O’Neill, merely grunted.

“Yuri, you can close your mouth now.”

Embarrassed, Chekov mumbled something unintelligible. “Of course, General Hammond. My apologies.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, Chekov. There’s something you should know about General O’Neill and SG-1. None of them has ever asked for anything for every time they’ve saved the planet, beating incredible odds, except for a smart-ass request for a thank-you once, if memory serves. Any time any one of them mentions their remarkable actions, it is with self-deprecation. They actually have earned bragging rights many times over. Do you know O’Neill practically blushes and tries to figure out a way to leave as quickly as possible or downplays it when someone mentions what he’s done? Carter’s pretty much the same. And don’t even get me started on Teal’c and Dr. Jackson.” Hammond stopped abruptly to take a much-needed breath.

“General, I –“

“Don’t interrupt a superior officer, Colonel. I have a few more facts to share with you. General O’Neill doesn’t even wear all the ribbons he’s entitled to wear. Do you know that one of the first things he did when he took command was to institute the SGC Medal of Valor and a few others? He wanted to acknowledge within the unit what can’t be acknowledged outside of it yet. I’m embarrassed that I didn’t think of doing that years ago. Colonel Vaselov is the first recipient. Now, I don’t know why General O’Neill has such a problem with the Russians. Even I don’t have clearance for all of his record and he’ll carry that information to the grave. All I know is that any problem he has with your people is not interfering with his judgment. Unless you think Vaselov didn’t deserve the award.”

Chekov looked appropriately discomfited. He said nothing.

“You may speak now, Colonel.”

“I beg your pardon, General Hammond. I was not aware of these things. I just assumed . . .” His voice trailed off.

“That’s the problem with assuming, Colonel. It makes an ass out of you and me.”

“If you will excuse me, I believe I owe General O’Neill an apology. But one question, if you don’t mind?”

“Go ahead.”

“What does ‘gonach, hasshak’ mean?”

“If I may, General Hammond?” Thor said before George could answer. “ _Gonach_ is a Goa’uld insult or expletive, the translation of which I would prefer not to say in anyone’s company. _Hasshak_ translates as ‘fool.’”

Chekov reddened in anger, not only at being insulted, but being insulted in Goa’uld.

“Careful there, Colonel. General O’Neill may have insulted you, but at least you know he only calls ‘em as he sees ‘em. In Texas, we’d call him a straight shooter.” Hammond searched the room for Jack and not surprisingly found him trying to choose a piece of chocolate cake. “Better get going before you lose the chance, Yuri.”

Chekov smiled at the two people and hurried toward O’Neill.

Hammond chortled as he watched Jack shovel one piece of cake onto a plate that already had a piece on it.

the end  
copyright 2010


End file.
